<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>december 7th: two to tango by watergator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940646">december 7th: two to tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator'>watergator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, non youtuber au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hookups/one night stands</p><p>phil meets dan whilst doing the walk of shame</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>december 7th: two to tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil wakes up and his head feels like it’s full of cotton. His bones are heavy and his skin feels tacky and sticky and his stomach rolls at the thought of his mother ever seeing him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This, is him, completely naked, sprawled across a bed that isn’t his, with rumpled bedsheets that are creeping up his buttcrack, staring up at a ceiling that he’s begging to just stop spinning for five seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the padding of feet that seem to stop at the doorway, and when Phil musters the strength to peel his head away from the pillow and look up, there’s a vaguely familiar face looking at him, with a vaguely familiar naked body – a very familiar naked penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat like this is a totally normal meeting and sits up, before remembering he too is stark naked, and scrambles to pull the corner of the blanket over his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look uh, I have work? In about an hour?” The guy has a really thick London accent that Phil remembers calling “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mary Poppins Sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>” last night and as he’s reliving his flashback, his ears burn rather hotly with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Phil’s not an idiot; he knows that he’s starting to edge at the line of his welcome in this half-strangers home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he smiles, nods and watches as the other guy (“God, what was his name?” Phil thinks desperately) before he’s rolling out of bed and grabbing his scattered clothes off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy emerges again, with a robe wrapped around him this time, just as Phil’s yanking his socks over his feet. He has a twenty between his fingers when he hands it to Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a cab,” the guy, (Adam? Andrew? Was it? Something like that) nods at him whilst Phil just stares blankly at the bank note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a, uh. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good time,” he then adds, practically purring, and when Phil just smiles graciously as he takes the money, he wonders if maybe it meant more than just a cab home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Phil gets off the bed before he can find out, and finds his shoes and says his goodbyes, looking around to the man one last time, smiling at him before the door is closed and he’s alone in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s staring at the door for a moment, like a proper weirdo when a voice startles him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget your keys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil snaps his head around to follow the voice, and there stands a tall man, leaning against a wall. He has half his shoe off as he’s got a long leg bent upwards as he unhooks that back of it to let his foot slide in with a gentle ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er. Just leaving, actually,” Phil blushes as he realises he’s being caught doing the walk of shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” the man nods, jutting his chin out. “A one time thing?” He asks, squinting his eyes and for some reason Phil finds himself answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just the one time thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy nods and looks down at his feet for a moment before looking up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guessing it’s not your style,” he comments and Phil just frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” He asks, a tad defensive and the guy just huffs a breathy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re staring at his door like you’re in love with it, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil feels his ears go red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m. I am not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, lowering his voice slightly. “He was just. Nice. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy nods again, almost knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” He says the word slowly, plump, cherry red lips mouth around it almost seductively. “Always a bit shit if they’re nice, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil swallows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy shrugs. “Well. You find yourself in the predicament you’re in now,” he tells him, nodding his head towards him. “Nice guy. Nice dick, nice idea but shit in reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil almost chokes on thin air at the guy's crudeness, but the other guy doesn’t seem to flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you then?” Phil asks. “You don’t like nice guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy shifts from one foot to the other. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I love nice guys. Just easier to sleep with the assholes. Literally,” he adds with a wink and Phil just grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem healthy,” Phil says softly and the other guy snorts a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And standing at a strangers door with only a shred of hope after knowing it’s never going to happen. Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>healthy?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, and it’s then that Phil realises that he has really nice arms. Really, really nice arms.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mouth goes dry, but he forces his tongue to work. “Phil,” he simply says, and the stranger frowns at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name,” Phil adds quickly. “My name is Phil.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The guy’s lips curl into a small smile. “Dan,” he introduces himself. “My name is Dan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil swallows thickly, takes a step forward. “Do you…” he sucks in a breath. “Do you maybe want to do something healthy then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan chuckles. “Like what?” There’s a sparkle in his eye.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil feels brave. “Coffee,” he suggests easily. “Grab a coffee with me. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do after hookups?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan grins. “Only if they plan on sticking around,” he says, raising his brows so high they almost get caught in his curls. And wow, does this guy have pretty curls.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil smiles and looks back at the closed door behind him. “Looks like neither of ours are,” he shrugs and Dan laughs loudly, and he has lines around his eyes and dimples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re suggesting a different ending then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil feels so, so brave.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” he croaks. “If you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan steps forward, and they walk. “Why not?” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re making their way down a hallway they’ll probably, hopefully, never return to, and when Phil looks across, he gets a good view of Dan’s profile and he hums.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Dan asks, looking up sharply. His lips are wet and plump and he’s even prettier up closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you imagine your night ending up like this?” He asks gently and Dan just does that thing again, where his whole face lights up and he squints at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you?” He asks back and Phil has to think for only a second.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan nods. “Better, then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil grins, they’re at the lift now and he jabs his thumb against the button.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll have to wait and see,” he grins and Dan practically purrs before the doors open and he’s following him in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re a tease then?” He narrows his eyes and him and Phil’s jaw actually hurts from how hard he’s smiling.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Buy me breakfast and I’ll show you,” he teases back and Dan tips his head back and laughs so loudly he has to shush him, their giggles and voices become muffled as the lift doors close, and they descend together to the coffee and breakfast (and possibly more) that awaits them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in years to come, when Phil thinks back on it, he forgets that it was even a walk of shame that had them meeting in the first place, since in the end, everyone and everything before Dan, doesn’t matter anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just three hours later with a latte warm in his stomach and a breakfast to keep him stated, he lays in a different bed than earlier, not the same Adam-Andrew guy, but Dan is left, panting and catching his breath, running a finger through damp curls, his face bright and laugh breathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” he says with a puff of air. “That was way fucking better than the guy I was with earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil snorts; they're still just laying beside one another naked and sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Dan and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too kind,” he says gently. “You might give me a big head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan snorts. “Oh, so like, bigger than it already is then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil runs a hand rather dismissively over his skull but even he can’t deny it definitely has an alien shape quality about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even believe I just had two one night stands,” Phil says in a hushed breath. He can’t even imagine how mother would even function if she saw him now – and thank god she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can‘t </span>
  </em>
  <span>because neither of them seem to want to get up and get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” Dan croaks, and Phil looks over at him with half a grin. “You call this a one night stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil swallows thickly, a chill runs through him as the air around them starts to drop back down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. A one afternoon stand?” He tries and Dan laughs softly. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh that does something weird to his heart inside his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate. We got breakfast together. You told me about your boring job and I told you about mine. We made small talk and you told me you’re a champion at Mario Kart but I just beat your ass at it like, twenty minutes ago when I asked you if you’d like to come over for a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s just blinking at him, dazed, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a date,” Dan says. “We had a date. Not a one night stand. A date that ended up with us... sleeping together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil raises his brows. “Is there a difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan shifts, the sheets crinkle beneath him. His knee is just lightly touching the outside of his thigh and it shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but Phil can’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference,” Dan says pointedly. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just because it was a date, doesn’t mean you have to do it again,” his voice a little lower, a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>little sadder, and it makes Phil wonder how many dates and not dates Dan’s had in his lifetime to have that edge of insecurity in his voice when he asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can… y’know…do it again, if you want. The date thing. Or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil grins, giddy and giggly like he’s a teenage boy just been asked to the damn prom when he finds Dan’s hand with his and links their fingers together, tugging his arm over his waist when he rolls over to his side and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, open with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away, hands still linked, and smiles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>